Windows Love
by yuuren.137
Summary: "Aku akan menjaganya untukku, selamanya." Really bad summary! Saya tidak bisa buat summary bagus, jadi langsung baca aja, oke? KyuMin fanfiction from me for all JOYer! Please, don't like just don't read 'kay, and don't bashing chara!


Windows Love

Aku memasuki kelasku yang berada paling ujung. Masih sepi, hanya ada tiga orang yang ada dikelas ini. Wajar saja, ini masih setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku meletakkan tasku di atas kursi yang berada tepat disamping jendela. Aku keluar dari kelas dan duduk dibangku panjang yang ada didepan kelas.

Beberapa kakak kelas dan murid-murid berlalu lalang didepanku. Ada beberapa kakak kelas dan murid perempuan yang menatap kagum kearahku. Aku hanya menghela napas pelan. Apa mereka masih mau untuk menatapku seperti itu jika mereka tahu kenyataan yang ada pada diriku?

Aku hanya tersenyum pelan dengan pemikiran konyol tadi. Untuk apa aku memedulikan mereka mau menerimaku atau tidak, yang penting dia bisa menerimaku.

Aku tersenyum senang saat aku melihatnya. Dia berjalan pelan dengan senyum yang selalu dia perlihatkan pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum pada orang lain, karena senyum itu hanya pantas dia berikan untukku.

Dia masuk kekelas tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku mengikutinya masuk. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu teman kami merangkulnya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku saat melihatnya dan memilih berjalan ke bangku yang jadi tempatku. Aku melihatnya berusaha melepaskan rangkulan itu. Setelah terlepas dia segera menuju kursinya yang ada di pojok paling belakang dibarisan yang sama denganku.

Dia menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku. Kami hanya diam tanpa ada yang berniat untuk berbicara. Aku yang tidak senang dengan keheningan ini akhirnya buka suara.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Henry merangkulmu tadi?" tanyaku padanya. Aku mendengar dia menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak membiarkan Henry merangkulku. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi aku berusaha melepas rangkulannya?" Jawab dia tanpa memandangku. Bel masuk berbunyi dan dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah kesal yang menurutku imut.

Aku menoleh sebentar kearahnya dan melihatnya sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar membacanya, terlihat dari matanya yang kosong. Aku menghela napasku dan membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadap kedepan. Aku harus minta maaf nanti. Tidak lama kemudian guru kami datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

 **SKIP TIME**

Aku sedang berdiri sambil menghadap keluar jendela. Teman-temanku yang lain lebih memilih untuk mengobrol atau memainkan _**handphone**_ mereka tidak peduli dengan peraturan yang jelas-jelas melarang para siswa memainkan _**handphone**_ saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Jelas mereka tidak peduli, sekarang dikelas kami memang sedang tidak ada guru karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar di jam ke-4 tidak masuk. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang lain sambil sesekali tertawa.

Aku yang kesal sekaligus berniat minta maaf karena kejadian tadi pagi segera menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku. Aku tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh dan heran dari teman-temanku yang lain.

Aku mengajaknya untuk berdiri disampingku dan menatap keluar jendela. Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya. Dia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Biasanya saat aku ingin memegang tangannya dia akan protes, apalagi ini masih didepan banyak orang.

"Maaf." Kataku sambil melihat kearahnya. Lihat dia, dia begitu cantik dan indah. Apalagi wajahnya kini tertimpa sinar matahari yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Maaf kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Maaf soal tadi pagi. Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Aku hanya kesal melihat Henry menyentuhmu. Kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka melihat orang lain menyentuh **milik** ku!" jawabku dengan menekan kata 'milik'.

Dia tertawa pelan. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku bingung. Apa yang lucu, kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku.

"Kau bicara seolah aku memang benar-benar milikmu."

"Tapi kau memang."

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang lurus kearah depan. Tatapan itu, aku tidak suka tatapan itu. Kenapa dia harus menunjukan tatapan terluka itu lagi?

"Jangan memberi harapan terlalu tinggi padaku, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya orang kedua. Kau belum memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Naeun, kan? Jangan pernah mengklaimku milikmu kalau masih ada orang lain. "

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Itu memang benar, aku menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi aku juga masih berpacaran dengan gadis itu.

"Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya kalau kau mau menunjukan perasaanmu padaku, Sungmin."

"Kurasa aku sudah menunjukkannya terlalu jelas, Kyuhyun. Dengan diriku yang sekarang mau menjadi kekasihmu, meski harus yang kedua."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan menghela napas lega saat tahu bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun didekat kami.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kedekatanmu dengan Hyorin membuatku ragu. "

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Aku dan Hyorin hanya sebatas teman, **tidak lebih**. Bagaimana mungkin kau meragukanku hanya karena hal itu? Kyuhyun, bukankah seharusnya aku yang meragukan dirimu? Sampai sekarang kau belum memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Naeun, tapi kau dengan seenaknya mengklaimku milikmu. Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Naeun. Jalani hubungan hanya denganku, maka kau boleh mengklaimku."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku putuskan hubunganku dengan Naeun detik ini juga tapi berjanjilah untuk menjadi _**princess**_ ku dan selalu bersamaku."

"Isshh, aku ini laki-laki, harusnya _**prince**_ , bukan _**princess**_!" omelnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya sekarang juga tapi itu sangat jelas tidak mungkin. Aku mengambil _**handphone**_ ku dan segera mengirimkan pesan ke Naeun bahwa aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Setelah pesan itu terkirim aku menyerahkan _**handphone**_ ku kepada Sungmin. Dia mengambil _**handphone**_ ku sambil menatapku bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau hapus semua foto yang berhubungan dengan Naeun. Sekalian nomor _**handphone**_ nya juga."

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan segera menghapus semua nomor dan foto Naeun. Setelah selesai, dia menyerahkan kembali _ **handphone**_ ku.

"Sudah, kan? Nah, berati mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Jadi, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang lain!"

"Sangat ingin menjadikanku milikmu eoh, Cho?"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kata-katanya.

"Bukan sangat ingin, tapi sangat-sangat ingin!"

Dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Kami kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Aku tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Tidak, tidak hanya sekarang, tapi besok, lusa, sampai kapanpun selama dia masih ada disampingku. Aku akan menjaganya untukku, selamanya.


End file.
